Can't Go Back
by Amanda17
Summary: What happens when Stephanie returns back to Morelli yet again after quitting Rangeman? Can Ranger keep waiting for her? Set after Sizzlin' Sixteen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – We all know the drill. Any characters you recognize, I do not own. Any characters you don't recogonise, I own. I'm not making a profit from this story. It's just an idea that grew since reading the latest book.

Special thanks to Ber for being a great support, a great beta and a wonderful help with ideas for this. Thanks heaps Ber!

Warnings – Some language, adult situations, including sex. Also, this story is a Ranger centered story. It won't always be Stephanie and Morelli friendly. If you're offended, don't read. Thanks.

Hope you enjoy.

**************

Gil's Pub was one of New York's smaller bars, known as a place that no one ever asked any questions and everyone was welcome. It was just the type of place Ricardo Manoso, a.k.a. Ranger, needed tonight. He walked to the bar, scanning the room as he moved to the end of the bar, settling onto the barstool there and resting his back on the wall. He ordered a scotch from the bartender and waited. He hadn't given much thought to coming here. He had just needed to get out of Trenton this afternoon, an hour later he was on the road into the city and checking into The Plaza.

Stephanie had moved back in with Morelli; she hadn't told him but he'd heard. It was just temporary, according to her. It was always temporary with them. As usual, she was keeping her own apartment, though he knew she hadn't been there for almost a week. _So much for her being off men, _he thought bitterly. Perhaps she hadn't actually been off men, maybe she had only been 'off' him. He couldn't understand the distance she kept between them, even recently when she had definitely been 'off' Morelli. Ranger had given her time and space, but that hadn't seemed to do anything but put more space between them. He had felt a brief flicker of hope this last time when she'd 'moved in'. He hadn't been able to squash the hope that she wouldn't go back to Morelli. He had thought that maybe this time she was really going to give them a chance. _Guess you were wrong, yet again_ he thought as the bartender brought another scotch. He downed it immediately and raised his glass for another one.

How much more time did she need? How much more time was he willing to give her? Ranger thought he had given her more than enough time to make a decision, making it clear how he felt. He knew what he wanted. What exactly did she want? He had no doubt there was an attraction there. He'd seen it, felt it even. Perhaps that was all that was ever there; simple attraction on her part, nothing else. Why else would she keep going back to Morelli? Did she have any idea how much it hurt him to see her with the cop? The bastard wasn't good enough for her and definitely didn't appreciate what he had.

What was he supposed to do now? She was back with him and had resigned from Rangeman. Was this her way of making her feelings clear? Maybe he was the one missing all the signs. She stayed with him, borrowed and blew up his cars, borrowed and damaged his men but when he so much as touched her, she would pull away. Maybe that was all he was; her friend, mentor and savior; someone to rescue her so she could run back to _him. _There was no stopping the sigh that came out. What the hell was he going to do? Better yet, what was he supposed to do?

God what he needed right now was a distraction. Something to take his mind off Stephanie for a few short hours. Like a gift from heaven the bar door opened. Cradling his third scotch, his eyes instinctively to see the new arrival. Even in the darkness he could see the stunning red head as she paused in the entrance. He watched as she almost glided across the room and sat down several seats from him. Her skin was extremely pale in contrast to her deep red curls that surrounded her slender face. His eyes travelled south as she ordered a drink. She was wearing a plain black t-shirt that clung to her curves and could easily have been a second skin. Dark jeans clung to her long legs accentuating the slight flare of her hips. The chunky heeled black boots she wore easily gave her two or three inches. He placed her at five foot six without shoes. Not a classic beauty but definitely striking, he felt his body respond.

The bartender returned with her drink and as he walked away she downed the clear liquid immediately. Much the way he had his first scotch. _Rough day, _he thought, finishing his own scotch. It seemed this pub was perfect for that. Everyone could get lost in their own misery and still not have to be alone. She scanned the bar for the bartender, raising her hand for another drink. She saw him watching her and immediately scanned his features before offering a small but encouraging smile. That was all the welcome he needed. It was the reason he had come here. Rising he moved towards her and she watched every step. He wasn't sure if the look in her eyes was an invitation or a challenge but both possibilities had his blood surging.

"Hey," He shot her a half smile. Being this close he could make out her dark emerald eyes, they almost sparkled in the dim light.

"Hi," she replied as the bartender approached them.

"Another scotch and..." Ric paused, looking at her.

"Vodka, neat," she responded. The bartender nodded and left.

"Must have been a day," Ric said tipping up one side of his mouth, "I would have said you were a vodka on ice kind of woman."

"Hmm, why waste space with the ice?" she replied simply. Bad day was an understatement but she wasn't in the mood to talk about it, especially with a stranger. She could deal with it in the morning but for now she wasn't going to think about it. Ranger understood that statement and didn't press further.

"Ric." He held his hand out to her.

"Harper," she murmured taking his hand. The surge that shot through him at her touch told him the attraction was mutual and strong. He kissed the back of her hand and she was sure her breathing had stopped for a moment. It had been a long time since she had felt such an attraction to any man. If there had ever been any doubt who she was going home with, it was instantly gone. However, she wasn't going to just give in.

"Smooth," she grinned. It was clear she was going to make him work for it.

"Its working though isn't it," he leaned in slightly with a confident smile. Harper couldn't help but grin. This was exactly what she needed. An ego boost that could only come from an attractive man or a great fitting pair of jeans.

************

They had spent an hour talking about nothing at all, really. Nothing too heavy, it seemed both were nursing wounds and they both wanted the same thing tonight. Harper was definitely ready to get out of here. As the bartender ask about last call, Ric shook his head.

"How do you feel about Champagne for breakfast?" He asked her. She quirked an eyebrow.

"I feel like that's highly optimistic."

"I'm over at the Plaza. Interested?" He asked standing and offering his arm. Harper smiled at him as she slid off the stool.

'Yep,' she nodded slightly, scooping up her bag before she took his offered arm. He led her out of the bar.

'I'll get us a cab.' He hadn't driven here, knowing that he would be in no fit state to drive at this stage of the evening. A few moments later, a cab pulled up at the curb. Ric opened the door and helped her in before he slid in beside her.

'The Plaza,' he told the driver, looking over at Harper. She was beautiful and it had been a long time since he had wanted a woman the way he wanted her. He needed this, a single night to really escape. There had been no one for awhile now and he needed this. Ten minutes later, a bellhop held the door open.

'Good Evening Sir, Ma'am,' he nodded to both of them as Ric quickly paid the driver, not bothering to wait for the change before he slide out of the cab. He turned to help Harper out and putting his arm at the small of Harpers back, he led her through the marbled foyer and toward the elevators. Ric fished out his room card before the elevator doors opened. He allowed Harper to enter first before he followed. Harper watched as he reached across her, swiping the room card and selecting the eleventh floor.

He looked across at her as the elevator doors closed with a soft thud. He wasn't sure who moved first, however he crushed her up against him, pushing her back against the elevator wall and kissed her. He felt rather then heard her moan as she instantly responded to him. He eagerly explored her mouth, keeping up pinned between himself and the wall. He tangled his fingers into her hair as she kissed him back with equal passion. God, he needed her and he was almost tempted to take her then and there. The elevator shuddered as it stopped and opened to their floor, forcing them apart.

'Our stop,' Ric grinned across at her, taking her hand in his and pulled her quickly out of the elevator and they quickly headed down the hall to his suite.

Ric swiped his card in the door, the pair tumbling in together, such was their eagerness. The suite door was barely closed before Harper found herself up against the wall beside the door, Ric up against her and kissed her again, harder this time, more demanding. If she had thought he could kiss in the elevator...

'Ric,' she moaned as finally their need to air forced them apart. God, she needed him. He lowered his kisses, nuzzling her neck. He placed a few kisses and nips against her skin.

She couldn't help her shudder when he found that sensitive spot just under her ear.

'Hmm, sweet spot?' he whispered in her ear teasingly. He placed a kiss against her earlobe before he lowered his kisses, gently biting the same spot that had made her moan. She didn't answer beyond another moan and he grinned. 'Hmm I take that as a yes,' he smiled. 'First sweet spot of many Harper,' he whispered into her ear. 'And I intend of find..' he kissed the spot again. 'Every,' he bit it gently. 'single,' kiss. 'one,' kiss. She shivered at the very suggestion and he grinned.

'Cold?' he teased her with a wolf grin. Cold? God no, she was burning up

He ran his hands over her shoulders and arms, caressing her skin. His left circled the outside of her breast, flicking across the peak, bringing it to immediate attention. He did the same to the other breast. God, how many times had be imagined being in this exact moment with his Babe? He mentally shook away the thought. He was meant to be forgetting about her tonight.

He tugged down the straps of the black tank top before he tugged it over her head and tossed it aside. He took a slight step back, running his eyes over her. Her skin was even paler across her abdomen, few freckles here, perfectly smooth. She was wearing a lacy emerald bra, which perfectly matched her eyes. Her stomach was almost flat, except for a slight womanly curve.

'See something you like?' she grinned after watching him scan her body. Ric grinned back, not directly answering. The straining of his pants more than answered her question. He kissed her again, undoing the front clasp of her bra and tossing it aside.

'Beautiful,' he whispered, lowering his kisses and caresses. He look the left peak into his mouth. Teasing it to almost painful attention, drawing almost continuous moans from Harper. He turned attention to her other breasts. She whimpered in need. God, it wasn't going to take much. Maybe later they would have time for a more drawn out seduction but right now, she needed him and was determined to make it happen.

She reached out running her hands over his chest. She tore hungrily at his shirt, a few buttons popping as she tugged it off his shoulders. Her eyes ran over him. A few scars marred his chest but did nothing to take away from the rippling muscles and smooth mocha skin.

'Hmm see something you like?' he laughed as she looked at him. She reached out, grabbing his belt buckle and pulled him up against her.

'It's alright,' she shrugged with a wolf grin of her own.

'Just alright huh?' he laughed, determined to prove he was far better than just alright.

She placed a few cat like licks along his neck, across his shoulder and down his chest. He swallowed a moan as she swiped her tongue across his right nipple. She undid his belt buckle before working the snap stud and zipper on his jeans and pushed them down, seeing he was going commando. She shouldn't have been surprised but she beamed at what she saw.

'Too many clothes, hot stuff,' he laughed, undoing the snap on her own jeans and zipper before he tugged them down, to reveal emerald panties that matched her bra. He tugged on them hard, the lace no match against his strength and it ripped away. At the same time he kicked off his own loafers and jeans too.

'Ric.. please..' Harper almost begged him. Christ, she needed this release that he could give her. Later they could really explore each other but now....Ric didn't need a further invitation. His desire was just as insistent. There would be more time later but now...Desire consumed him as he reached between her legs, finding her already soaked, ready for him.

'Ric,' she moaned. 'Please... now,' She could barely breathe. He reached for her, easily scooping her up against him. He used the wall to balance her and instinctively she wrapped her legs around his hips. She watched him as he carefully pressed against her. She tried to move against him but his strength stopped her.

'Harper,' he bit down on that spot just under her ear, just enough to sting as he entered her in a single thrust. She cried out, feeling that fine border between pleasure and pain. She threw her head back, her heart pounding and breathing hard as he paused in his movements. He gave her a few moments to adjust to him. She shook her head.

'God, don't stop,' she moaned, looking across at him, her arms going around his shoulders. That broke any resolve that he may have still had and he thrust into her again and again. She easily moved with him, each thrust driving them both closer to the edge. Using the wall to keep her up and one hand, he moved his other between them, teasing her clit. Her whole body jumped against his as he continued to tease her.

Both of them were moaning and gasping uncontrollably, both seeking their release. Ric felt Harper tightening around him and knew it wouldn't be long before she came. He paused briefly in his movements, Harper crying out her displeasure. He grinned, the sudden pause in movement holding them both hovering on the edge.

'Ric,' she moaned as he held them there for what felt like an eternity. Just when Harper was positive she was going to lose her mind, he moved, only minimally and then harder.

It was enough to send her tumbling over the edge as she screamed his name, raking her nails down his back, sending him over the edge and with a single final thrust, he came, spilling into her with a hoarse cry. They were both trembling as Harper fell against him, resting her forehead against his shoulder, breathing hard.

'God Ric,' she could barely breathe.

'I know,' Ric whispered as he placed a kiss against her neck God it had been so long since he had felt this way. 'I know,'

*****************  
Hours and several rounds, later, Harper was sound asleep, Ric still wide awake. He never slept around strangers.

The evening had been incredible, exactly what he had needed. He looked across at the windows, the heavy draping had been pulled but the sun was starting to peek out from underneath. Time for him to make a move. He carefully slid from the bed and quietly set about getting dressed. Once he was dressed, he packed the few things he had taken out the previous evening.

He scribbled a note to her and left it on his pillow. He looked down at her. She hadn't stirred yet. He reached out, tucking several curls behind her ear. She muttered something unintelligible before she settled again. He smiled slightly. Definitely time to go. He picked up his overnight bag and left the hotel room.

Twenty minutes later, he had settled the account, approving charges for anything else Harper charged to the room and was in his car, ready to head back to Trenton.

*************


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone for the feedback! Enjoy!**

**  
Can't Go Back  
****Chapter 2**

Arriving back in Trenton an hour later, Ranger pulled into Rangeman's underground parking garage and headed straight up to seven for a quick shower. He left the apartment and stopped in the break room to grab a bagel and coffee before going in search of Tank.

'Morning,' he greeted Ranger. He knew Ranger had taken off the previous afternoon but had no idea where or why. Ranger hadn't told him and he hadn't asked. He had a feeling it had something to do with Bombshell but had no interest in pursuing it yes.

'Update,' Ranger kept walking toward his office and Tank followed. After giving the regular updates, Tank hesitated for a minute.

"Lester stopped by the bonds office, picked up some new skips as well," He looked at his friend before pushing some files across the desk, "We really need to hire." Ranger's gaze sharpened.

'We have a full staff at the moment, Tank,' he scanned the files.

'I don't mean more men,' Tank said. 'We really need to hire a woman." Ranger didn't look up. He knew exactly what Tank was saying and it was true. He was just avoiding the inevitable. They needed a full time woman on staff but, he'd been hoping Stephanie would permanently fill that position.

'We need someone to work distractions for us, who could also do searches and reports,' Tank said. He wanted to say no. But he knew Tank was correct. He had only been putting off the inevitable.

'Agreed.' He nodded. Tank was surprised at how quickly Ranger had agreed.

'I'll start looking,' he said. 'I'll get a list together and we can go over it."

"That's fine," Ranger nodded. Tank took the hint and left him alone. Ranger sighed, pushing the files away. He couldn't wait for Stephanie forever and neither could Rangeman

* * *

Tank smiled as he ended his call. Lula had agreed to meet up with him for dinner later in the evening and he was pleased. He had missed her lately.

'Hey Tank,' Hal called. He turned, seeing Hal quickly moving toward him. 'You got a minute?'

'Shoot,' Tank nodded, clipping his phone onto his belt.

"I heard that we're hiring,' Hal said. News went through Rangeman at the speed of light.

'Yes,' Tank nodded. 'No men though, we're really at capacity for now,' he said. 'We're looking for someone to work distractions, run searches. The position might become more over time.' Hal nodded.

'So I heard. I might have someone for the job,' He told him. 'My sister.'

'Your sister?' Tank asked.

'Harmony. She finished college earlier this year,' Hal told him. 'She's got a dual degree in criminology and psychology.' Tank nodded. She sounded promising. He didn't know much about Hal's family.

'And you think she'd be interested in the job?' Hal nodded.

'I do,' he said. 'I never thought I'd be able to blast her out of New York but I spoke to her last night and she was looking to make a move, at least temporarily,' In truth, he would love to have his sister even closer then she was now. They were fairly close and got together a few times a month and she always made him to come to New York. Tank nodded.

'Alright. Give her a call, and find out when she can come down,' he said. 'We'll need a resume too,'

'Sure, I'll get her to email one across to me and I'll see when she can get here,' Hal told him. Tank nodded.

'I'll be in my office,' he said before he headed down the hallway.

* * *

Harper was awoken from slumber by the ringing of her phone, Hal's ring tone blaring loudly. Harper groaned.

'Shut up,' she mumbled into her pillow, pulling the covers over her head. 'Go away,' She didn't even know where the phone was, the ringing was muffled.

She smiled when it finally stopped. There wasn't anyone that she wanted to talk to right now. Even Hal.

Remembering the previous night, she pulled back the covers. The left side of the bed was empty. Hmm, positive sign. She listened. The hotel room was silent. Even better. She peered into the corner where Ric's overnight bag had been. It was gone.

Perfect.

'Thank god,' she rolled over in the bed and stretched. Seemed her midnight lover had made a break for it sometime after she'd crashed at about 4am. Her cell started to ring again.

'Oh god, shhhhh,' she hissed at the phone. This bed was too comfortable, she wasn't moving from it without duress.

She spotted a note on the pillow beside her. She reached across and picked it up, reading the scrawling writing as her cell phone stopped ringing again.

Harper,  
Thank you for the company and the great evening. Your champagne is chilling in the living room. Work called, I had to go.  
Breakfast is on me. Enjoy, Cara.  
R

She smiled, tossing it aside again. It had been a good night, exactly what she had needed. She rolled over, curling up into the doona. She'd grab a bath and breakfast before she was going to make a move.

Half an hour later, she'd managed to drag herself from bed and into a hotel robe. She hadn't really seen the room the previous evening. She had been far too intent on the man with her. However, he had booked a suite. A large living area and a separate bedroom and huge bathroom, with a spa. The balcony that overlooked Central Park would be a perfect place for breakfast. She ordered pancakes with two double shot latte's and while waiting, fished her bag out from under the bed. She checked her Blackberry, seeing she had two missed calls and a text message.

"Why did I bother calling you before midday? Call me when you eventually drag yourself from your coma, got news! H"

Harper smiled. He knew her far too well. She wondered what exactly his news was? She had called him the previous evening. She hadn't said anything specific, just called for a "chat". Not that she had been able to fool him for a moment. Her big brother knew her far too well. She pressed "1" on her speed dial and waited.

'Wakey Wakey,' Hal answered after several rings.

'For your information I'm up before midday, thank you,' she laughed.

'Must be a miracle,' Hal laughed. 'A once off I'm sure, let me get a calendar to make this occasion!' he teased her. 'Morning,'

'Morning. Actually, your call woke me,' she admitted. 'Hope this news is big or at the very least, good,' she smiled.

'I'm hoping it's both,' he said. 'And that all depends on you and if you meant what you said last night,'

'Which part?' she asked him with a smile, opening the balcony doors. It was a sunny day but the balcony was still in shade. She'd burn within a few minutes if it wasn't. She looked out over Central Park, folding herself into a chair.

'Getting out of New York for awhile,' he said.

'That I meant,' she nodded. She wasn't interested in a permanent move but it would be nice to be closer to Hal. And she needed a change. Hal knew whatever had happened, it was big. He also knew it wasn't the time to ask. If she would come to Trenton, he could question her here.

'I might have a job you would be interested in,' he said. 'Rangeman is hiring a full time employee. Running searches, some security, distraction work.'

'Hmm, go on.' Sounded like an interesting prospect.

'I don't have a lot of details. Good benefits and you'd be closer to me,' he smiled. 'Anything else, you'll have to find out when you get here.'

'You just want to make me drive to Jersey,' Harper smiled. He always asked her to come by and she always made him come to her.

'It won't kill you Harper, I promise,' Hal laughed. 'If you're going to work here, the first step is to actually drive here.' Harper was about to reply when there was a knock on the door.

'Hang on,' she said, moving back into the room to let the attendant in. She peered through the peephole before she opened the door.

'Hi,' she said as the man wheeled in the tray and she quickly signed the slip and tipped him before he left.

'I'm back,' she put her phone back to her ear.

'Are you in a hotel?' Hal asked. 'I do not want to know,' he groaned.

'No you don't,' Harper smiled slightly.

'So will you at least consider the job?' Hal asked her. 'I can arrange an interview for you. I think you'd be great for the position,'

'You've already arranged an interview, haven't you?' she laughed, taking a sip of her latte.

'Maybe. Just have to arrange a time that you're available. And I need your resume,' Hal told her.

'I can't make it until this afternoon at the very earliest,' she told him. She would need to get back to her apartment, pack a bag, rent a car.

'I'll let Tank know but late this afternoon should be alright. I'm sure you can crash with me tonight,' Hal said.

'I'll be there,' she smiled, taking the silver lid off her pancakes and smelled.

'Great,' he said. 'All I need is your resume now and I'll arrange the rest,'

'I'll send it when I get home, and call you when I get on the road,' she told him. Hal nodded. He wanted to stay on the phone but Binkie was waving at him and tapping his watch.

'I gotta go, running late for a job. I'll see you tonight. Drive carefully alright,' he said. Probably the only positive of Harper insisting he always come to her was that she wasn't driving. To say she was a speed demon was an understatement.

'Always,' she smiled, knowing exactly what he meant. 'I'll be there in no time. Thank god those speed signs are just a suggestion,' she chuckled.

'Har! Come on!' Hal said, knowing she was just winding him up. And, as always, he rose to the bait.

'Relax!' she laughed. 'I'll drive carefully okay?'

'I want to believe that,' Hal said as Binkie's waves became from frantic. 'Really have to go. See you later okay?' he said.

'See you soon,' Harper said before they hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for all the feedback! Hope you all enjoy! Usual disclaimer - I don't own any them (except Harper) and not making any money. If you like it, hit review.

*******

Harper took a taxi back to her apartment from the hotel. As she paid the driver, her doorman opened the door for her. 'Good morning Miss Conrad" Charlie nodded to her as she slid from the car.

'Morning Charlie,' she nodded to him. Previously he had been on the eleven to seven shift and she would see him almost every night. 'How are you today?'

'Very well, thank you,' he closed the taxi door and opened the door to the foyer for her. She headed across the marble foyer to the concierge desk.

'Morning Jake,' Harper nodded to the man behind the counter. He could be a life saver sometimes, organising whatever she needed.

'Good morning Harper,' he nodded to her. 'What can I do for you today?'

'I need a rental car,' she told him. 'Within the hour. Until at least Sunday, maybe longer.'

'Not a problem, I will arrange that for you,' he assured her. 'Usual?' He often arranged rentals for her.

'Please,' she nodded before she headed upstairs to the eighteenth floor.

Letting herself into her apartment, she headed for the kitchen to get a bottle of Evian. The fridge was stocked, the mail on the counter, thanks to Leilah, her housekeeper. Harper didn't have a domestic bone in her body and Leilah was a gem.

She checked her answering machine. Three messages. One hang up, a message from Hal, saying he'd try her cell. She sighed. Six months ago her machine would have been filled with messages. She missed her college days sometimes.

'Harper, it's me,' the third message started. Leo, she had been expecting the phone call after the way she had stormed off the previous afternoon at lunch. 'Call me! I mean it, I need to speak with you!' he demanded. 'Come and see me, I'll be at the apartment all day,' He didn't sound any friendlier then he had the previous day.

She shook her head and hit delete before she moved into the bathroom, packing her toiletries bag. She took her birth control pill before she packed it. She was cursing her own stupidity last night, she had gotten carried away. They had both had and hadn't used protection. Not that she could change it now.

She moved into her bedroom. There were fresh flowers on the bedside table beside a photo of her and Hal together. It had been taken the previous year when they had gone on a holiday to Mexico. She picked it up and smiled. They spoke constantly and saw each other at least once a month but she missed him.

Putting the photo down, she continued to pack her bag. She was just doing up the zipper on her suitcase when her phone rang. 'Hello,'

'Harper, your rental car is waiting for you downstairs,' Jake told her.

'Terrific, I'll be down in 10,' she said before she hung up.

She carried her bag into the living room, scribbling a note to Leilah. She told her to take whatever food was in the fridge and that she wouldn't need her for the week. She'd call her when she was coming back in the city.

Taking a fresh Evian bottle from the fridge, she picked up her suitcase and left the apartment.

******************

Harper was cruising down the Jersey Turnpike, with The Fray blaring from the stereo. Her stomach grumbled, reminding she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. She should be in Trenton within half an hour and was hopeful she might be able to drag Hal out for lunch.

She heard a siren over the music and she looked in the rear vision mirror, seeing a plain car with blue flashing lights. 'Don't be coming for me,' she muttered but sure enough the man behind the wheel was indicating for her to pull over. She sighed, slowing down and pulling over. She was sure she wouldn't get a ticket anyway; she never did even on the rare occasion she actually was pulled over.

She pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head and waited as she heard the car door behind her open and close. She hit the button to open her window and looked out, surprised by who was standing there. 'Joe Morelli,' Harper looked up at him.

'Harper,' Joe was likewise surprised to see who he had pulled over. 'Long time,' he scanned her features. Still just as beautiful, he thought. What was she doing here?

He hadn't wanted to talk at the college seminar but his boss hadn't given him much of a choice. However, once he had walked in and laid his eyes on Harper, things had certainly looked up. Especially when she had hung back to ask him some further questions. He had instantly taken the opportunity and half an hour later, they'd been at her apartment.

It has,' Harper nodded. Almost two years. He looked just as good. It had been a good night. Well good hour, she hadn't let him stay any longer, although he hadn't been ready to leave.

'What are you doing here?' he asked her.

'Just visiting,' she said simply. That much was true, at least for now. 'What are you doing here?' she asked him with a smile.

'I was working on a case when I saw someone driving double the speed limit,' he smiled. 'You always drive like that?'

'I assume I should answer 'no' here?' she raised an eyebrow.

Joe grinned. 'I take that as a yes.'

'Only in New Jersey, I tend to not want to be here,' Harper answered honestly.

'I know, you're a city girl,' Joe nodded. He hadn't gotten to know her that well but he had picked up on that quickly. 'How you still have a license is beyond me then,' he said.

''Oh I don't have a licence. Wait. I need one of those?" Harper laughed at the look on his face before pulling her purse onto her lap.

'Cute,' Joe said as she fished out her wallet and took out her licence. 'There you go,' she handed it up to him.

He took it from her. 'Harmony huh?' he looked down at her. 'Doesn't fit as well as Harper,'

'I know,' she rolled her eyes. She'd heard it countless times and she never used Harmony for anything she didn't have to. She was thankful Hal had given her the nickname when she was only 6.

'I should give you a ticket,' he said, keeping a hold of her license.

'You should?' she asked cocking her head with a coy smile. She was fairly certain that he wouldn't.

'We both know that I should,' he said. He peered into the back of the car, seeing she had an overnight bag. 'You staying in Jersey?' he asked, surprised.

'Yes,' Harper nodded, making her distain obvious.

'Hardly that bad,' Joe said seriously.

'I forgot you live here,' she looked up at him. 'You're right, it's not that bad. It's great,'

Joe smiled slightly. 'Where are you staying?' he asked her.

'Trenton,' Harper told him, knowing that was where he lived too.

'Really?' he asked her.

'No, I just said that,' Harper looked up at him. 'Yes, really,'

He held her gaze for a few moments. 'I really should book you,' he said.

'We both know you're not going to do that,' Harper smiled up at him.

'You're right,' he nodded. 'I won't book you. If... you have dinner with me,' he smiled.

'That's blackmail Detective,' she grinned. 'I could report you for harassment,'

'We both know that you're not going to do that,' he leaned against the car.

'We do, do we?' she raised an eyebrow.

'Yes,' Joe nodded, knowing that she wouldn't.

'Just dinner?' Harper said.

'If that's all you want it to be,' Joe smiled.

'Yes, that's all,' she looked up at him pointedly. 'Just dinner and not tonight,' she wanted to catch up with Hal.

Joe groaned. 'Playing hard to get?'

'No, being honest. I have plans,' she told him. 'Give me your number and I'll call you,'

Joe fished out a business card and handed it to her. 'What's your cell number? Just in case you forget about the date,' he smiled, handing her his card.

Harper paused for a moment. 'It's 0432 987 567,'

Joe wrote it down in his book before he looked up at her. 'Is that really your number?' he asked her, giving her his "cop" stare.

Harper smiled slightly, knowing he would have suspected anyway. 'Alright smart ass, it's 0432 989 569. Happy?'

'Happier,' Joe nodded. 'How long are you in town for?'

'Few days,' she said. She could be here for awhile but could also be headed back to the city the following day. 'I'll call you when I'm free,'

Joe nodded. 'I hope so,' He leaned down, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 'Good to see you again Harper,' he said.

'Good to see you too,' she nodded slightly. 'See you around,'

'Count on it,' he smiled at her, handing her back the licence and she slid it back into her wallet.

She started up the car again as he headed back for his car. She looked in her read vision mirror, checking out his ass before she pulled away from the kerb far too quickly.

Joe closed his eyes, watching her speed off. Christ help any drivers in Jersey.

She was still as sexy we before and he was hopeful it would turn out to be more than just dinner. He hadn't been ready to leave that night when she had almost kicked him out of her apartment and he wanted to catch up on that lost "time".

*************

Using her GPS, she found the Rangeman building in no time. She parked across the road, as she didn't have an entry key to the underground parking.

Scooping up her satchel bag, she headed across the road. It was a non-descript building, with only a small plaque to say that this was indeed Rangeman.

She buzzed for entry and waited. 'Rangeman. May I help you?' a male voice came over the speaker and she smiled, recognising the voice.

'Cal, it's Harper,' she pressed the button.

'Hey! Come on in,' he said and buzzed her into the building.

Harper smiled as she pushed open the door and headed up the few steps which then became a foyer and waiting area.

'Harper,' Cal stood, moving around to the side of the desk. 'Hal said you were coming. Never thought we'd see you in Jersey,' he laughed, giving her a hug. He had spent the long weekend with Hal and Harper a few months earlier and had stayed at her apartment.

She laughed. 'I never thought I'd see me in Jersey either,' she scrunched up her nose, hugging him back.

'Hal is out on a job but he shouldn't be too much longer,' he told her, releasing her.

'That's alright, I'm here a bit earlier then he was expecting anyway,' she said, although it was already almost 2pm.

Cal nodded. 'Take a seat. I have to run the phones but you can keep me company,' he said, moving back around to the desk

'Sure,' she nodded, sitting down in the chair across from him. 'So, how are things with you,'

Half an hour later, she heard a voice come from behind the desk. 'I never thought I'd see the day. Har in Jersey,' Hal appeared from a small walkway with a grin.

'Hal,' Harper jumped up and they hugged tightly.

''You'd think you two hadn't seen each other for months,' Cal chuckled. He had seen firsthand how close the pair were.

'It feels like that,' Harper laughed, Hal still holding her to him.

'I'm just pleased to see you made the drive here,' Hal teased her, giving her curls a ruffle

'Hey!' she ducked away with a grin. 'I'm not that bad. Have I ever gotten a speeding ticket?'

''No, although you rarely drive and even if you do get pulled over you somehow get the officer apologising for disturbing you,' Hal said, keeping his arm around her shoulder. He towered over her and made her appear even smaller then she was.

'You're kidding?' Cal said. 'How does that happen?' he leaned back in his chair.

'You tell me and we'll both know. She refuses to teach me that skill,' Hal chuckled. 'Have you eaten yet?' he said. 'I've given Tank your resume but he's tied up for now. Said he wouldn't be able to see you for another few hours at least,'

'No but I'm starved,' Harper said. 'The car is out there, we can grab a bite to eat while I wait if you can get away for awhile,'

Hal nodded. 'I'm done for the day, scored the morning shift for a change,' he said

'Great, let's go,' she said.

Hal nodded. 'I checked with Tank, he said you could stay with me tonight. There is more than enough room,'

'Great, thanks,' she nodded. It would be good to stay with him, hang out for a few days, even if the job didn't work out.

'We'll be back a bit later on Buddy,' Hal told Cal. 'You need anything?'

'Nah, I'm only here for another hour,' he assured him before the pair left.

**************


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! It's great to know people are reading and enjoying! Enjoy!

******

' Are you sure this place it safe to eat in?' Harper scrunched up her nose as Hal parked opposite Rossini's. He jumped out of the car and opened the car door for her. He had insisted on driving and she had given in.

'Yes Har, I'm positive you'll survive,' he laughed. 'I eat here all the time,'

'Hmm maybe but you're not as picky as I'am,' she smiled. 'At least not anymore,'

Hal chuckled. 'I'm sure you'll like it,' he assured her as he led her into Rossini's.

Ten minutes later, they were seated and had already given the waiter their orders.

'So,' Hal said, leaning back in his chair. He had chosen a corner table so he could see the restaurant. 'What's up?' he asked her once the waiter had left them alone.

She looked across at him. She had been waiting for this. 'Hmm not much,' she smiled. 'Drove to ends of the earth this morning,' she teased. 'I was expecting more people to be glowing here, all that toxic waste,'

'Come on Harper, you're talking to me,' Hal said seriously. He had known something was up the previous evening when he had spoken to her. She didn't seem as settled lately as she had before she had finished college.

'I know, I could be saying alot worse about this place, you know,' she took a sip of her mineral water. 'I mean you have a spoon museum here for gods sake!'

Hal smiled slightly. 'Seriously Harper. Is everything alright?' he asked her.

'Yes, seriously, everything is fine,' she reached across and gave his hand a squeeze. 'Now tell me about this job,' she sat back.

Hal nodded, knowing better then to push her. Harper would tell him, when she wanted to. If he pushed her, she'd just get up and walk. 'It's a good job. Initially I think it's running searches, some paperwork but you'd be doing distraction jobs,'

'Distraction?' Harper asked him.

'Yeah.' Hal nodded. 'When we're picking up skip's, usually from bars, we send someone in first, a women to get them out. Reduces risk of anyone getting hurt. Once they're out of the bar, we get the skip,'

'I have no doubt,' Harper nodded slightly. 'Didn't you already have someone for that?' she asked. Hal often talked about his job when they spoke during the night.

Hal nodded. 'We did but Steph resigned, gone back to do straight bail bonds,' he said.

'Stephanie,' Harper said, her eyes narrowing slightly.

'It's alright Har, that was awhile ago now,' Hal said, remembering how angry she had been over Stephanie using his stun gun on him. He'd talked her out of coming to Jersey and kicking her ass. It had been his own fault, willingly handing over the stun gun to her.

'Don't care,' Harper said honestly. 'What she did was...'

'My own stupid fault,' Hal said seriously. The ribbing he had gotten from the guys had been continual for months.

'Alright, I won't say anymore,' Harper said. She could however, think plenty. It wasn't the stunning that had bothered her. She knew Hal had a dangerous job and been hurt countless times. However the way the guys had ridden him over it for months after it had happened had made her beyond angry.

'The job sounds great,' Harper said, changing the subject. 'Tell me more about the company,' Hal often walked about the job but not about the company as a whole.

'Well you know that we do mostly security work. Private and Business.' Hal told her. 'Security wise, we design the system, get it installed and monitor it. We set up systems for office buildings, private homes, cars. Whatever is necessary. It's monitored 24/7. If something is tripped, we go and check it out.'

Harper nodded, taking another sip of her drink. She knew Hal did alot of the security work.

'We provide some personal security, bodyguard work basically. I know the boss is thinking of expanding that over the next 2 years or so,' he said.

'On top of that, we pick up higher end bail bonds,' Hal said. 'Usually work on it in partners, at least initially. You would be doing some office things, searches, trying to track them down. It's surprising how dumb some people are and use their credit cards to buy something while they're hiding out. Depending on the take down, we usually have teams then. This would be where you come in. Ranger prefers we bring the FTA's in alive,'

'Why?' Harper asked innocently. 'You get the money regardless,'

'Do me a favour and please don't say that in the interview?' Hal chuckled. 'We're trying to get you the job Har. Yes, you still get the money but after the investigation and it's messier. This way, you get the money straight away. Plus we try not to kill people. Unless it's necessary. The cleaner the take down, the less likely for other people to get hurt,'

'The "unless necessary" provides a nice grey area,' she smiled

'It's not like that and you know it!' Hal smiled. 'We have a few government contracts as well but outside of that, that is mostly the business side of things,' Hal told her

Harper nodded. 'Sounds like an interesting place to work,' she said

'It is,' Hal agreed. 'The boss has build up the company, bought out some of his partners over time,'

The waited appeared with their meals before leaving them alone again. Harper picked up her fork and poked at the pasta on the plate gingerly.

'Stop it,' Hal laughed. 'You'll enjoy it, I know you will. You might be pleasantly surprised,'

Harper smiled. 'Yeah right,' she said, picking up her spinach ravioli on her fork and ate it. Two bites in, she grabbed her throat with one hand, closed her eyes, poked out her tongue and half slumped in her chair.

'Harper,' Hal laughed at her. 'You like it, I can tell,' he grinned.

'It's alright,' she straightened up with a grin. It was quite good, but she wasn't quite ready to admit that.

'Alright is better then you slumping in the chair. It's the best I can hope for, at least for now,' Hal grinned. 'So, what are your plans for the next few days?'

'That all depends if I get the job,' Harper said. 'Even if I don't, I might hang around awhile,' she told him. She had nothing to rush back to New York for.

'That would be great!' Hal told her. He would love to have her around for awhile. 'I know, we can hit the spoon museum early on Saturday morning,'

Harper shot him a look that Hal could only describe as priceless.

************  
Hal insisted on paying for their lunch, before they headed back to Rangeman. Hal parked the car in the underground parking. 'I'm sure Tank will be free now, I'll check at the desk, he said he'd let them know once he was free,'

Harper nodded, following him. He confirmed with Roy, who was now at the desk, that Tank was free before he and Harper headed upstairs.

'I'll introduce you and then I'm out of here,' he said. 'Good luck, I'm sure you'll do great Har,'

'I hope so,' Harper nodded.

*************

"Tank, this is my sister Harmony." Hal said standing in the door way to a large office. Harper watched the massive black man rise from his name fit, she couldn't help but thinking.

"Harmony, come in," Tank said rounding his desk.

"You can call me Harper, everyone else does," She poked Hal in the ribs as she squeezed past him into the office. Both men chuckled. Tank nodded at Hal and he left.

"Have a seat. You're resume is quite impressive. Magna Cum Laude from Harvard is a notable award," He commented settling back into his chair.

"It was easy," she shrugged at him.

"Bachelor's in Psychology and a Masters in Criminology," he paused scanning his notes, 'What were you planning to do with your degrees?"

"I've always had an interest in the darker side of crime. Thought about going federal, did my internship with them and found that it didn't fit quite right," She noticed that his eyes never left her face. Scanning her features. _He's profiling me, _she thought suddenly and suppressed the urge to smile. She knew that he wasn't gaining much from her features. That was something she'd picked up in the program, the master of a blank face.

"And you already have your license for private practice," He raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled.

"I took the course last summer. I also have both fire arm permits," she said pulling those papers out of her purse. It wasn't something she had wanted to fax over. He nodded at her. Tank couldn't help but think that this was one very well put together woman, as he looked at her resume again, noting her business certificates and awards as well as scanning the other documents she had handed to him.

"I think everything's here. Do you have any questions?" He looked up at her. Harper shook her head.

"Let me welcome you to the team then. You will have to meet with Mr. Manoso, but he is out of the office today. I don't see that there is any reason we can't go ahead and get your paperwork started. Silvio will explain to you the pay scale and answer any questions that you may have at that point. You'll also need to pass the fire arms test, and physical evaluation, as well as a background check and drug test," Tank rose from his desk and Harper stood as well.

"I look forward to working with the team. How long does the probationary period last?" She could see he was surprised by her thought.

"Probationary period is indeterminate, once Ranger is comfortable with your skill sets you will be re-evaluated but usually its within thirty days." She nodded as they exited his office and started down the hall. Tank looked at her as they entered the office. He couldn't believe his luck when Hal said that he knew someone. He credentials were in order and would be an asset to the team, as well as her looks on a distraction. Tank thought about his friend. Harper wasn't Stephanie but he thought she might just give her a run for her money, when Ranger laid eyes on her in person and on paper.

Arriving at Silvio's office, Tank passed her off and left them. Harper caught herself thinking about the attractiveness of all the men in the building as she started signing her life away to paperwork. The salary was good, the benefits better and Hal would be closer. This was just what Harper needed, too bad it was in Jersey. She gave a mental sigh at that.

When everything was signed, and copies were made of her permits, Silvio walked her down to Hal's apartment and told her that her background check and paperwork would be done by the end of the business day.

****************

'I couldn't be happier for you Harper,' Hal said later that afternoon. Silvio had gotten back to them, saying all the background checks had been run and come up clear.

'Me either,' she looked across at him. They were sitting in his living room. She was sitting sideways in one of the armchairs, legs dangling over the side.

'I think you'll like working here,' Hal said. He was sitting to her left on the matching couch. 'Trenton.. it might grow on you,' he smiled.

'Yeah, I'm sure,' Harper sent him a pained look.

'It does have it's own.. charm I suppose,' Hal said. He had been here for a few years now. It had taken awhile to grow on him too, having lived in New York almost all his life. His first taste of living outside NY had been in the Army. He had tried moving back to New York afterwards but it just hadn't fit right anymore. Jersey had been an interesting and welcome change.

'That is definitely one way of putting it,' she laughed. 'So, what is there to eat around here? I'm starving,'

'Ahh cupboard are bare, I wasn't exactly expecting company,' he said. 'We can go out again if you want,'

'I don't really feel like going out,' Harper told him. 'Why don't we just hang out here? Get some subs, a couple of movies. Like old times,' she looked across at him.

Hal nodded. 'There is a great sub place about 5 minutes away, Pino's. I can go and pick them out for us and you can pick some movies,'

She nodded. 'Sounds like a plan,' she said. 'Tank said to meet him about 9am, so I can meet Ranger,'

Hal nodded. 'I better make sure I get you up then,' he laughed. 'Otherwise, Ranger will be lucky to see you before midday,'

'Can you just go and get the food?' she said in mock annoyance but was grinning.

'Yes Ma'am,' he gave her a salute. 'Wouldn't want to keep you hungry. Usual?' he asked her. She didn't eat red meat, was allergic to onions and had a penchant for pickles.

'Please,' she nodded. 'I'll pick out some movies for us,' she said, knowing he had a huge collection. They had lived together for awhile when Hal had returned from the Army. He hadn't settled back into the city and moved out 6 months later. She had missed him terribly, as well as his huge DVD collection

'Nothing too chick flick,' Hal teased, standing.

Harper scrunched up her nose. 'When do I ever watch girlie movies?' she asked him.

'Just putting it out there,' he said. 'Will be back within the hour, depends on how busy it is,' he said.

Harper nodded. 'Not a problem,' she said before he left the apartment

***************

Almost an hour later, Hal returned. 'I come bearing gifts,' he said as he closed the front door behind him.

'Hmm dinner?' Harper asked, following him into the small kitchen. She had grabbed a shower while he had gone and changed into a black tank and dark grey sweatpants

'Yes,' he laughed, putting down the two brown paper bags onto the bench. 'But a few extras and I think you'll be happy with them,' he said and she peered inside.

'You shouldn't have,' she said. He had picked up several large bottles of Evian water for her, her favourite snacks.

'No, I wanted to. I figured it would be a few days until you really get the chance to get out anywhere,' Hal said. 'Ella provides alot of basics for everyone and you can ask her for whatever you want but this will be good for the interim,'

'Ella?' Harper asked.

'She's Rangemans "Mom",' Hal nodded. 'She looks after everyone, makes the food, keeps this place running,'

'Wow,' Harper said, taking out the water and put it into the fridge.

'She's a god send, I assure you.' He said. 'Her husband, Luis maintains the building, while she looks after the men,' he smiled. 'And now, lady,'

She laughed as she quickly put away the groceries he had bought before they moved into the living room again. Hal carried in the subs and pizza and Harper brought the drinks.

****************

The movie ended and the credit started to run. Hal stretched and yawned. 'That was good but we should probably get some..' he glanced across at Harper and smiled. She was already sound asleep, curled up on the lounge chair. 'sleep,'

Standing, he disappeared into his bedroom, getting his bed ready before he returned to the living room. He'd get Harper into bed and then clean up out here.

Scooping her up easily from the couch, she muttered something unintelligible before she relaxed again, her head on his shoulder.

He carefully placed her down on his bed and she curled up against the pillows. Hal pulled the doona over her, tucking her in. Sometimes he still thought of her as a kid.

'Night Har,' he kissed the top of her head before he left the bedroom. He would crash on the pull out sofa for the night.

He was thrilled she would be staying here for awhile. He really missed having her around all the time, not that New York could be considered far. He knew something was wrong, although Harper wouldn't share until she was good and ready.

He finished cleaning the living room before he headed for the sofa bed to get some sleep

**************

If you enjoy, Hit review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it has taken so long to update. RL has been hectic but I'll try and post more often. Special thanks to a special someone, my wonder beta. You know who are you! Enjoy!

**************

It was just after six am when Hal went to wake Harper. He knew she was meeting with Ranger at nine and that gave her a few hours to rouse from her "coma".

Hal stood at the end of the bed, chuckling at the pile of blankets before him. Harper was lost somewhere underneath. 'Harper.' He said. 'Time to get up,' he said.

No response.

'Harper. Come on,' Hal said, giving the lump under the blankets a gentle shake. 'Rise and shine,'

'Fuck off,' Harper half growled from under the covers.

'Nice,' he laughed. She hadn't changed one bit. She was a night owl but once she was in bed, she was impossible to get out of it.

Silence was his only response. 'Come on Har, you have to get up or you'll sleep through meeting the boss,' Still silence. 'I have coffee,'

This got an interested mutter from her but not enough to drag her out of bed.

'I'm sleeping,' she muttered. 'Come on Hal!' she protested. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before last. Not that she was complaining. Her midnight lover had been fantastic. She really had needed to blow off some of that steam.

'No, you're awake.' Hal said. 'Come on, the coffee pot is ready. But no coffee until you get up,' he said. Giving her coffee in bed only meant she'd fall asleep again once the cup was empty.

'Ugh,' she groaned, weighing up the options. Coffee vs Sleep. Hmm Caffeine… Sleep. Nope, sleep won, at least for now.

She squealed as Hal pulled away the doona cover from her. 'Hal!' she cried out.

'Harper!' he grinned. 'I'll get your coffee,' he said, dropping the doona back down onto the bed before he left her alone.

'Gee thanks,' she grumbled, falling back against the pillows. She briefly considered going back to sleep but the coffee smells coming from the kitchen forced her up and she padded into the kitchen.

'My little caffeine addict,' Hal laughed, handing her a mug. 'Extra extra strong,' he said.

'Bless you,' she dropped down onto the stool at the small breakfast bar.

He smiled. 'Once you're awake, I was going to suggest a trip down to the gym,' he said. 'Can give you a run through, some practice before Tank will run you through your paces this afternoon,'

Harper nodded. 'Bet I can kick your ass,' she sent him a teasing grin.

'Hmm we will see about that,' he laughed. 'I look forward to the attempt though,'

* * *

Half an hour later, Hal and Harper were headed downstairs to the gym. 'Should still be pretty quite down here, night shift is still working, day hasn't started yet,' He preferred to work out when the gym was quite, unless he was hitting the mats.

She nodded. That would defiantly be better, she'd prefer to meet her colleagues looking at least more professional. She'd pulled on dark grey sweat pants and a tighter fitting black tank top.

Hal threw up some pumping music on the stereo system before the pair did some stretches and warm up.

Ten minutes later, both were ready. 'Let's go Har,' Hal grinned. They moved across to the mat. 'I don't know who they'll put you up against,' he told her. 'So I'll throw whatever I've got your way,'

'Alright, I'm sufficiently scared,' she sent Hal a grin. 'But I'll enjoy kicking your ass,'

Hal laughed, shaking her hand. 'Good luck with that,' he beamed before they both took a step back.

************

Ranger headed down to the gym. It was usually quite this time of the morning and this was exactly what he needed. Some headspace and a good way to take out some frustrations.

He heard music already pumping. Hmm, it seemed he wasn't the only one down here. He pushed open the door, pausing and scanned the room. Hal was down here already and ….. what the fuck? Harper?

A movement caught Harpers eye over Hals shoulder and she was sure she gasped aloud. What the…. Suddenly she was flat on her back and Hal had her pinned down.

'You lost concentration Har,' Hal chuckled. 'I win,' he released her.

''Yeah,' she nodded slightly, peering over Hal's shoulder. Nope, not a hallucination. There he was.. what the hell was Ric doing here? Oh god… he worked here. He must.

'What?' Hal said, looking over his shoulder. Harper immediately used the moment to throw her full weight up and sent Hal flying back off her before she pinned him.

'Gotcha,' she grinned down at him. There was nothing she could do if Ric worked here but she'd be damned if she lost, even to Hal.

'Yes, you did.' Hal laughed. 'Come on, let me up. I'll introduce you to the boss,' he smiled.

Harper paused. The boss? Surely he didn't mean… oh sweet jesus.

'He's not that bad,' Hal whispered with a grin. 'Come on,'

Harper nodded, keeping her head high as she followed Hal. She had absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. It had happened, never had thought they'd see each other again. If nothing else, it had been a damn good night.

'Morning Boss,' Hal nodded to him. 'This is my sister, Harper,'

Ranger's eyes had barely left her. Tank had already spoken to him the previous evening, with the good news they had already hired Harmony, Hal's sister. She just needed his final approval and to pass the physical tests.

'Harper,' Ranger said, holding out his hand to her. 'It's nice to meet you.' Definitely not an ideal situation.

'Nice to meet you too,' she didn't skip a beat, shaking his hand.

Ranger felt his back tighten as he put her hand in his. He resisted the urge to reach out and push back several curls that had sprung loose. *Not good* he thought simply. 'Tank mentioned he already you hired for the position,' he said.

'Yes, once I pass the physical tests, as well as get your approval,' she couldn't help the coy smile that emerged. Hopefully, their one night wouldn't screw this job up for her.

Her smile wasn't missed by Ranger. Oh he had her approval alright. The tank top clung to her, showing off every curve he had come to know quite well. 'I look forward to sitting down with you later and talking with you. Your resume looks quite impressive,'

'Thank you,' Harper nodded.

'I won't keep you any longer. Hal,' he nodded to him. I'll see you at 10, Harper,' Ranger held her gaze before he moved past them both.

****************

A few hours later, Harper and Hal were headed downstairs to meet up with Tank. Hal had given her one hell of a workout, and she now felt even more confident at whoever they threw at her.

Ric had been an.. interesting discovery, however Harper was confident they could move past what had happened that night. It was what it was and she was definitely just as attracted. Still.. not a good idea…

Hal dropped her off at Tanks office. 'Morning,' Tank looked up after she had knocked.

'Morning,' she nodded to him.

'Ranger should be ready to see you. I spoke with him last night and he was looking forward to meeting with you,' he said

'I actually bumped into him earlier downstairs,' she told him. 'Hal took me down to the gym,'

'That's good, he was as impressed as I was by your resume,' he said. 'Come on, I'll take you in to meet him,' he said, standing.

Harper nodded, following Tank down the hall. Tank knocked before they heard Ranger tell him to come in.

Harper followed him in and Ranger stood. 'Tank, Harmony,' he nodded to her.

'Harper, please. No one calls me Harmony,' she smiled across at him as he indicated for her to sit down. 'Thank you,'

Tank sat to the side of Rangers desk. He had asked Harper all the questions he had. He watched almost silently as the pair spoke. Just as he had suspected, Tank picked up on the subtle signs from Ranger that he was attracted to this woman. There weren't overly obvious but he had known Ranger a long time.

Half an hour later, Ranger was quite satisfied with what he had seen. 'I think that's all. I know Tank is going to run you through the physical qualifications but other than that, welcome to Rangeman,' he held his hand out to her.

'Thank you,' she reached across and shook it. 'I look forward to being here,'

'I suggest you head up to seven and get changed and I'll meet you back in the gym in half an hour,' Tank said and Harper nodded, leaving the pair alone

'I have little doubt she will pass the physicals and shooting range tests,' Tank said. 'All the paperwork is done so once she's cleared, I'll set her up in Bombshells old spot,'

'No,' Ranger shook his head and Tank paused, looking back at him. 'Not in a cubicle. Set her up in an office,'

Tank was surprised but nodded. 'Alright. I'll set her up across from Lester,'

'No,' Ranger said. 'Set her up across Silvio,' he told him

Tank nodded again. 'Will do,' he said before he left Ranger alone.

****************  
Harper was already downstairs waiting for Tank when he arrived, bringing two other men with him.

'Wow, she's..' Lester muttered when he laid eyes on her.

'Don't even think it!' Tank hissed across at him. 'We've just hired her and we won't lose her because you can't keep it in her pants.  
'Oh I can but I don't want to,' Lester sent him a grin. 'This will be fun. If she doesn't pass this, she's free game,'

'Ohh it's wabbit season,' Bobby shook his head.

'Do not encourage him,' Tank told him. 'I mean it!' He turned back to Lester. 'Besides if you think I'll be hard on you, it will be nothing compared to Hal,' Or Harper, he added silently. He doubted Harper would appreciate Lesters "charms"

'Hi Beautiful,' Lester sent her a grin as he approached. 'It's nice to meet you,' he took her hand in his.

Harper knew immediately that Lester wasn't taking this seriously. He'd taken a glance at her and assumed he could take her. It was a good advantage to have.

'Ignore him, please,' Bobby told her, holding his hand out to her. 'Pleasure to meet you,' Lester was a serial flirt but he could see why she would catch anyone's eye. And he had no doubt that that she wouldn't be the easy takedown Lester was thinking. It would fun to watch her kick his friends ass.

'Nice to meet you too,' Harper shook his hand. Bobby wasn't going to be as easy. She sensed that somehow, he knew she was a 'threat'. It was good to have some preparation for these tests.

'Alright, lets go this,' Tank said. 'Lester, you're up first,' he said

****************

Ranger watched from the main control panel he had in his office. Harper had taken down Lester with minimal effort. Lester had been far too sure of himself, positive that he could easily take her down. She'd proved him wrong quickly. He was pleased.

She was more than holding her own against Bobby, which was not an easy task. Bobby could fight dirty, he'd picked up a lot of his moves on the street.

***********

Emerging from the showers in the gym, fully changed into a blank shirt and black pants, she was surprised to find Ranger waiting for her. 'Hey,' she said.

He nodded to her. 'Tank had to take care of something but I wanted to give you the official word. You're hired,' he said. 'You did good today,'

She smiled. 'Thank you,' she nodded back to him. She hadn't expected for him to come down here and tell her.

'You can start tomorrow. We have a morning meeting where you can meet most of the other guys,' he told her. 'I'm sure Hal would be more then happy to show you around the building and show you the ropes,'

'Yes, he already offered. So did Lester,' Harper said, although he had been seriously pissed when she'd beaten him. He hadn't expected to lose to a girl.

'I imagine he would have. He's harmless, mostly,' Ranger nodded to her.

'I figured that,' she said. He seemed a nice guy, just overly sure of himself.

'I'm late for a meeting but wanted to deliver the good news,' Ranger said as Zero and Roger entered the gym. They needed to talk but now wasn't the time. 'See you tomorrow,'

'See you then,' she nodded as he turned and left. She watched him walk away before she scooped up her gym bag and headed upstairs.

***********  
Harper walked into the restaurant, the waiter pointing her in the right direction. She knew she was late but she didn't care. She hadn't even bothered to call him. He'd wait for her and if he didn't…

She moved across to a back table and watched as Morelli stood. 'Harper,' he said. 'I was starting to think you weren't coming,' he sent her a smile.

'No, I'm here,' she assured him. She hadn't even bothered changing. Black pants and a plain black t-shirt. Ella would have some "Rangeman" shirts for her in a few days time.

'I can see that,' he said, running his eyes over her.

'When you're quite finished,' Harper said. She sounded slightly annoyed but had a small smile before she sat down. Morelli couldn't tell if she was annoyed or not.

'No, we're just getting started,' he sat down across from her. 'Wine?'

'No, just water,' she shook her head. It would take more then a few glasses of wine to get her drunk but she wasn't prepared to take the risk. It was a "social" dinner but she had no intention of allowing anything to happen.

Joe was surprised but he nodded. 'Alright,' he said as the drinks waiter approached. He ordered their drinks before the waiter left them alone.

'So,' Harper said, looking around. He'd picked a smaller restaurant just outside Trenton, far enough away from the "Burg" It had suited her, there might be acceptable food here.

'So,' Joe said. 'You're still staying in Trenton?' he asked her. He almost hadn't expected her to call. He was definitely still interested in her and didn't want this to be just dinner.

'Yes, for now,' Harper nodded.

'How long are you staying here for?' he asked her as their drink waiter reappeared. He poured both drinks and then left.

'Not sure,' Harper said. That much was true enough. She wasn't sure how long she would be in Trenton for.

'Indefinitely?' Joe asked her with a raised eyebrow.

'No, not indefinitely.' She shook her head. She would eventually return to the city, she had little doubt she would crave it eventually. She just needed a break for now.

Joe nodded. There was something she wasn't telling him but he had no idea what. Not that he blamed her. In reality, they were strangers. 'But you're here now,' he smiled.

'Yes, I'm here now,' she nodded.

*************  
Joe insisted on paying for the meal and they left together. 'You didn't need to do that,' Harper said once they were outside. He had been playful all night, flirty, touchy. She hadn't encouraged it but hadn't stopped him either.

'I wanted to,' he assured her. He reached across and pushed from curls from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

'I appreciate it,' she nodded. 'But you're not getting lucky you know. It takes a lot more to get me into bed then a $50 meal,' she sent him a teasing grin. She wasn't going home with him.

'It didn't last time,' Joe shot back and Harper's smile immediately disappeared.

'Fuck you Morelli,' she sent him a growl and turned on her heel.

'Fuck, I didn't mean that,' he moved after her and got in front of her.

'Yes, you did,' Harper growled. Asshole, she should knee him one but he wasn't worth the effort.

'No, I didn't,' he shook his head. 'I was just…'

'Hoping you were going to take me home tonight, I get that,' she shook her head. 'I told you tonight was just dinner,'

'Alright, I'm sorry,' Joe said. He didn't want the night to end here but seemed like he had no choice. She seemed to be summing him up.

'You should be,' she said. He wasn't sorry, she knew that. But it wasn't worth the argument.

He leaned down to kiss her but she turned her head slightly at the last minute and he got her cheek. 'Can I see you again?' he asked her as he pulled away.

She looked up at him. 'We'll see,' she told him simply. Maybe it would happen. Maybe it wouldn't.

Joe nodded. It was the best he could hope for. 'I hope so,' he said. 'Call me,'

Harper nodded. 'Good night Joe,' she said, moving across to her car. She was aware he was watching her but she didn't turn back around as she got into the rental car and drove off.

**************

If you enjoyed, hit review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the terrific reviews! Please make sure you sign them as I love to reply to all the reviews I recieve! Sorry this has taken longer to post then I thought, RL has been hectic and hopefully things are getting back on track for this story. Enjoy!

Harper and Hal hit the gym early before sharing breakfast together. After getting back to Rangeman last night, Harper had neglected to tell Hal exactly where she had 'disappeared' to, despite his playful teasing her.

'You weren't just checking out the Trenton sights, you were looking for what trouble you can get into while here!' Hal had teased her. She had thrown him an innocent smile, that she knew he could see straight through.

They headed down for the morning meeting together, Tank already there. 'Morning Harper,' Tank joined the pair as they reached the conference room. 'Hal,' he nodded to him. 'Can I steal her away for a moment?'

'Sure,' Hal nodded, making himself scarce.

Tank handed her a folder. 'Here are some notes from the past few meetings. Just for your information. We have a weekly morning meeting which everyone attended, unless they're on monitor shift or elsewhere in the field. The daily meeting isn't necessary for everyone and we'll let you know when you're expected to attend,'

'Not a problem,' she nodded, knowing she would be in the office mostly, at least initially. She'd read through this file, get caught up. Hal had been a great source of information about the business but she wanted to know what currently was going on.

Ranger exited the elevator and down the hallway, seeing Harper with Tank. 'Morning,' he nodded to both of them. His eyes scanned over her. She obviously didn't have a Rangeman uniform yet as she was wearing a plain blank tank and black denim jeans. They clung to her perfectly, displaying the curves he had come to know quite well. Her hair was pinned up, although a few trendils had already escaped.

'Morning,' Harper smiled across at him, well aware of his scrutiny. She gave him the same treatment. He was obviously in full business mode today, in a black suit, black business shirt and black on black tie.

Tank shifted slightly, feeling very much in the middle. This seemed to pull Ranger out of whatever thoughts he was having.

'Santos isn't coming, he's been detained,' Ranger said. 'Harper, you should take his spot at the table for today,' She'd be sitting between Tank and Bobby. It was a good way to let the men know that she was to be taken seriously as the latest member of their team. He knew Stephanie was accepted by everyone but an all men environment tended to create a certain attitude. It wouldn't be tolerated and he knew introducing her to everyone needed to be done correctly.

Ten minutes later, the conference room was full with standing room only for a few of the guys. Tank called everyone to start the meeting. He ran through a brief agenda before he introduced Harper.

'Firstly, I'd like everyone to meet Harper. We've hired her this week. At this point she'll be running searches and doing some investigative jobs. She comes to up with top notch qualifications from Columbia and I'm sure everyone will make her feel welcome,' Tank said and there was a general mutter of welcome.

'Hi everyone,' Harper smiled as she looked around the table before the meeting got underway.

Stephanie arrived at the office late the following morning. She'd slept in, one of the many benefits of working your own hours.

Morelli had come home late. He had told her not to expect him as he'd be working all night. She'd been almost ready for bed when he came home. He'd kept her up for a few hours. She'd awoken alone but very happy.

She let herself into the office, trying to balance several cups of coffee and a bag of pastries as well. 'Morning,' she greeted Lula and Connie who were in deep conversation over something.

'Morning,' The pair greeted her as she put down the coffees onto Connies desk. 'So come on, spill Lula, tell me everything,' Connie said as she took her coffee.

'What are we talking about?' Stephanie asked with a grin as she took her own coffee and a bagel. Obviously she was missing some burg gossip.

Lula looked across at her friend. She had been hoping to fill Connie in before Steph had gotten there. Obviously not… well she was going to find out anyway.

'Rangeman hired someone,' Lula told her. 'Yesterday,'

'Yeah?' Steph asked in surprise, taking a sip of her coffee. A few weeks ago, Ranger had said they were capacity for the work they had on the books. 'Is he cute?' she grinned.

'She,' Lula corrected her. 'A woman,'

'What?' Stephanie asked her, her eyes widening slightly. She hadn't expected that. Only two women had ever worked for Rangeman to the best of her knowledge. Her and Ella. 'How did you hear this?' Stephanie asked her.

'From Tank, we went out on a date last night,' Lula said. 'He called me and we got to talking,'

'That's great,' Stephanie said. She knew Lula had been missing Tank. After she had "proposed to herself" things has ended quickly between them. However, she wanted to know about this new Rangeman hire.

'It is,' Lula nodded. 'He didn't tell me a lot, just that they hired someone new. Harper something,' She said.

Harper? Some name… 'Nothing else?' Stephanie asked. Maybe she was old.. maybe she was helping out Ella?

'Tank wasn't exactly in a talkative mood last night. At least not about work,' Lula said. 'Apparently she was hired to do some office work. That's all I have! I'm not holding out on your, white girl,'

'I don't know anything about this,' Connie said, clearly not happy she had no gossip to add to the conversation. 'I'll do what I can do,' she was already compiling a mental list of who she could call.

'Why don't you go over there and check it out?' Lula suggested to Stephanie. She could come and go as she pleased at Rangeman and it would give her the perfect opportunity to find out more.

Stephanie nodded slightly. That was an idea, she could pop by there. She hadn't been Ranger for almost two weeks now. Between semi moving in with Morelli and here, things had been crazy. Maybe she could pop by this afternoon.

'You may not need to,' Connie said, looking out the window. 'Here comes Hal and I'm going to take a wild card and say that's Harper,'

Lula and Stephanie heads turned so fast, they were risking whiplash. 'Damn,' Lula said as they watched them get out of the black SUV. They paused beside the car and were talking.

That wasn't quite what Stephanie was thinking. She was far from the old woman she had been picturing. She was… eye catching. From here, she could see how pale she was even from here. Long red hair which was pulled back into a curly ponytail. Dressed in the usual "Rangeman black", her clothes seemed to clung to her every curse.

'Sit down, they're coming in,' Connie hissed and the three went hurling back into their seats just as the door opened and Hal entered.

'Morning ladies,' he nodded to them all with a smile.

'Morning,' the three chorused as Harper entered the office as well.

'I'd like to introduce you Harper,' Hal said as she stood beside him. She had made him promise he wouldn't tell the "world" they were siblings, saying everyone would assume she had been hired just because they were related. 'We just hired her at Rangeman,' he said. 'Harper, I'd like you to meet Connie, the office manager.' Harper shook her hand with a smile. 'Nice to meet you,' she said.

'This is Lula, filing extraordinaire and part time bounty hunter,' he said as Harper turned to her and they shook hands. The first thing Harper noticed was the bring green concoction Lula called an outfit. It was at least three sizes too small and the colour could probably be seen from space.

'And Stephanie, the bombshell bounty hunter,' Hal said. He wasn't surprised to see her and he had made Harper promise to be nice. No biting or scratching.

Harper turned to her. Hal had made her promise she'd play nice. 'Hi. It's nice to meet you,' She wasn't quite what she had expected. She held out her hand to her.

She was paler then Stephanie had realized and she had green eyes that looked like small emerald chips. Her hair colour was obviously natural, given her colouring. She was shorter then Stephanie but not by much. A few inches. Hal just made everyone look tiny. 'Nice to meet you too,' Stephanie finally said, pulling her hand back.

'I'm just showing Harper around, helping her get settled in,' Hal said. 'Is the pervert parade in?' Hal asked Connie. If Vinnie so much as looked at Harper in the wrong way, Hal would personally remove all the ducks in Trenton.

Connie smiled. 'No, not until later,' she said as she completed the necessary paperwork.

'So Harper,' Lula said. 'Are you from around here?'

'No, I just moved here,' Harper told her. Hal had told her to expect people being 'nosy' here in the Burg. So different to New York. Your neighbor didn't care if you lived or died there, let alone your entire neighborhood.

'Where from?' Lula pressed her for more information. She needed something juicy to talk about.

'New York,' Harper answered her, looking down to where Hal was signing the forms.

'New York state or New York City,' Lula asked.

'City,' Harper told her as Connie started writing out the cheque for the two bond papers Hal had brought.

'Wow, I love New York. Maybe Tank and I can go away for a weekend there,' Lula grinned at Stephanie who was watching Harper.

'All done,' she said, handing him the cheque.

'You're a gem Connie,' Hal said, taking them from her. 'See you ladies later,' he said to each of them.

'It was nice meeting you all,' Harper said, following Hal out of the bonds office.

'Wow,' Lula said. 'She's hot,'

'She made me want to smile at her, even though I wasn't sure I really wanted to,' Connie said, putting the cheque book back into the draw under lock and key. Otherwise Vinnie would be writing personal cheques to keep his bookie happy.

Stephanie remained quite. Lula was right, she was hot. The idea of her working at Rangeman… maybe she was over reacting. She was just working there, nothing else. Doing office work. Searches… maybe some filing…

'She looks a bit like Hal you know. Same kinda smile. Maybe they're related. He's pretty white too,' Lula suggested.

'Everyone is pretty white to you,' Connie laughed

'You know what I mean,' Lula laughed too.

Stephanie watched Hal and Harper leaving through the window. She had a sick feeling in her stomach, not that she could really explain it. There was nothing to it, she was just a new hire. Nothing more. That was all.

Still.... there was one way to find out. And Stephanie needed to know more about this red head. And the best way to do that....

Ask Ranger himself.

Don't forget to hit review! Cheers!


	7. Chapter 7

Firstly, my apologies to everyone this story was abandoned for so long. RL has been hectic this year, but the good news is that I have some fresh chapters that I'm currently in the process of revising and then will start to post again.

A friendly reminder to everyone that this is not a Stephanie or Joe friendly story. Stephanie and Joe are in the story however.

Also this story follows Sizzling Sixteen so all events that occurred in Smokin" Seventeen and Explosive Eighteen never happened in this "world".

All the characters you recognise belong to Janet Evanovich. Harper is my own character

Please review so I know if anyone is still interested in this story!

* * *

Stephanie entered Rangeman via the underground car park and headed up to the fifth floor. She bumped into Cal who was waiting to get into the elevator.

"Hi Steph." he said, waving at her with a handful of files.

"Hey Cal. Any idea where Ranger is?" she asked him.

"He's in the boardroom. We just had a meeting about a takedown for tonight but it's pretty much over so go on through." he told her. "I have to head out on a job." He said as he got into the elevator.

"Sure, no worries. Thanks Cal." she headed down the hallway, pausing in the doorway. Ranger was sitting there, beside Harper. There were some files in front of them but they were buried in conversation. They were talking too quietly for her to hear and she had a feeling it had nothing to do with the so called job. The way they were leaned in together… it looked far more then talking to the boss.

Sensing they were no longer alone, Ranger looked up. "Stephanie." he said, which caused Harper to look up.

"Hi." Stephanie sent him a smile. "Am I interrupting?" She hoped she was.

"No, we were almost done here." Ranger sat back in his chair. He was surprised to see her here. She hadn't been by since she resigned.

"Cal said you were discussing a takedown job." Stephanie moved into the room, looking across at Harper who was staring back at her impassively.

"Yes, we were just finalizing the plans. Harper is working the distraction side of things." he said.

"Oh." Stephanie looked across at her. It seemed she had been hired for more than just filing and searches. "Is this your first distraction job?" she asked. "I've worked plenty over the past few years so if you need any tips, I could help you." Stephanie didn't really want to help her. Maybe try and get to know her a little better, in the hope of getting information.

"Umm thanks." Harper said. "I'll keep that in mind." she said dryly. She turned back to Ranger. "Do you need me for anything else?" she asked.

"No, that's all for now." Ranger said.

Harper nodded, scooping up the files and stood. "Alright, I'll see you tonight." she held his gaze for a moment before she left, briefly nodding to Stephanie as she left. Let her think whatever she wanted by that comment.

Stephanie watched her go. *Bitch* she thought. She was only trying to be friendly... and pump her for information. She turned back to Ranger who was watching her. "Umm, are you free?" she asked him.

He nodded slightly. "Yes, for now." he told her. He could see what she was thinking as she approached.

"I... I wanted to know if there were any jobs available. I sort of needed some extra cash flow." she said. Vinnie's had been slow lately, appeared everyone was happy to meet their court dates. Some extra money wouldn't go astray and she knew Ranger would be happy to oblige her.

He watched her slide into the seat Harper had just vacated. He should have known she would be back eventually. He didn't miss the fact it was only after they had hired. Was that the only reason she was here? "I don't have any positions available for you Babe." he told her and the stunned look on her face couldn't have been missed.

"What?" she asked him. "Nothing?" She was surprised. Even with Harper's arrival, she hadn't expected him to say no. He'd never said no to her before.

"No Babe. Nothing. After you resigned, we filled the position." he told her.

She looked at him. "I really need to make some extra cash." Stephanie said. Maybe if she really needed it, he would relent. Surely there was something she could do around her. She could do the distraction job, let Harper run bloody searches. Fire her, she didn't care.

"If you gave up your apartment, you wouldn't have that cost every month." Ranger said.

He should have known she would eventually be back for job. But he couldn't continue to factor that in. Rangeman needed to continue to function in all its areas, not just when she needed some cash. If she was really serious about Morelli this time, maybe she should do just that.

Stephanie looked up sharply. She hadn't been expecting that and it felt like a dig at her.

"Is that what you think I should do?" she asked him.

"I think you should do whatever you want. It's an option." he told her. "Did you mention it to Morelli?" He watched her. She was stunned, he could see that.

"No." she shook her head. "Not yet. I um…" She hadn't been prepared for that.

"Maybe you should." Ranger told her. If she insisted on running back to the cop constantly, maybe Morelli should help her out for a change. He was tired of her running back to him only when she needed something.

She held his gaze and wondered if she physically shrunk back. He wasn't saying anything wrong but it felt wrong. "I... you really don't need me for anything?" she asked him.

"No Babe, we don't." he said simply. "I have to go." Ranger stood. "I'm late for a meeting." He picked up his folder.

Stephanie nodded slightly. "Alright but if there is anything..."

Ranger nodded. "If something comes up, I'll get Tank to call you." he looked down at her. He surprised them both by placing a kiss on the top of her head before he left her alone.

* * *

Harper was rearranging a few things on her desk later that evening when there was a knock at the door and she looked up. "Come in." she called before the door opened and Ric stood there.

"Harper. I need a moment of your time." he asked. The shifts had just changed over; although given the later hour the office was almost empty except for the control room.

"Of course." She had been waiting for this visit from him. He looked almost edible, wearing a black suit without the jacket, a black business shirt and black on black striped tie completing the look. *Down Harper* she mentally said, sitting on the front of her desk.

She watched as he closed the door and moved across and sat in the chair in front of her desk.

"Aren't you due on a takedown?" Ranger asked glancing across at the clock.

"Tank called it off an hour ago, our guy didn't show." She told him. "Figured he skipped, I've been running some credit checks to see if we can locate him."

He nodded briefly, both knowing he hadn't come here to talk about the skip. "I didn't get the opportunity yesterday but I think that we both need to talk about what happened on Monday night." Ranger said.

"Yes." Harper nodded. She had known this talk would have to happen eventually.

"I think it's safe to say that neither of us was expecting this." Ranger said.

Harper nodded in agreement. "Agreed." she nodded. "If I thought you were going to end up as my Boss I wouldn't have you let you do what you did at about 2am." she smiled. "And I definitely wouldn't have done what I did to you at about 3am." the smile stretched into a grin.

The corners of his twitched into a smile. She wasn't the least bit embarrassed and he was pleased. This definitely could have been an awkward situation. It was clear she was entirely comfortable. "And I wouldn't have encouraged it." he said.

"Liar." she held his gaze.

Ranger's smiled widened. "You might be right." he said. "However." he sobered. "Things have now obviously changed and I'm your boss. What happened, happened, however we need to maintain a professional relationship within the office."

"Of course." Harper nodded. "I wouldn't have expected anything else. That night between us has nothing to do with Rangeman. This is an… interesting turn of events." She told him. "However, I don't want anything to affect my working here."

"It won't." Ranger scanned her features. She was just as beautiful as he remembered and he wanted to reach out, pull the clip from her hair and send those tendrils tumbling everywhere.

"Great." he stood from the chair, taking a step closer. "I'm positive that we can maintain a professional relationship." he said.

"So am I." Harper nodded, watching him closely and she stood as well. Being this close, she could smell him. A mixture of.. what exactly she wasn't sure. A pure masculine scent. She looked up at him, her head tilted slightly. He was watching her and she was sure the desire she saw in his own eyes were mirrored in her own.

He grabbed her and crushed her up against his, kissing her hard. She immediately responded to him, kissing him back.

She felt her ass hit the desk and she moaned. Suddenly she found herself flat on her back on the desk. He hovered over her, kissing her into submission, not that she needed any convincing.

God, being that close to her, he hadn't been able to resist her. He pushed back and stood between her legs, undoing the snap on her black pants and pulled them down, her shoes already kicked off.

Harper pushed herself up slightly, not prepared to wait for him. Reaching out, she quickly pulled out the black striped tie from his waistband and tossed it aside, his black business shirt quickly following.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they were still laying on the desk, Rangers weight against her.

"We can definitely remain professional." Harper breathed against his shoulder with a grin, still trying to get her breath.

Ranger didn't respond immediately, nuzzling her neck. This may not be an ideal situation but it was a very very good one. "Yeah." he said simply with a slight smile. "Definitely."

* * *

Please review! =)


End file.
